Rhythm Thief and The Emperor's Treasure Wiki:Clubs
What are Clubs? Clubs are groups created by users whom share similar interests. They're a great opportunity to befriend and get to know other users that love the same things as you! Start or join a club today. You can browse for clubs to join at the Club Lobby, or start up your own club by suggesting one in the "Clubs" section below. Please read the rules and such before suggesting a club. Rules #Club leaders have the right to allow who they want or don't want in their club. Please do not insult, harass, or offend anyone if they do not allow you or anyone else in their club. #Do not force, demand, or threaten others to join clubs. You may advertise, but please do not take it to the extreme. #All regular Wiki rules apply in club discussions (no cussing, offending other users, etc). #There may be club elections for Vice President, Treasurer, etc. #Please listen to the user(s) in charge. They have the right to exempt you or report you to an admin if you do not follow their rules. #Club leaders, please try not to create totalitarian rules that make the club experience too tight and strict for the members. #It is advised that you do not make a club that has too similar of a concept to an existing club. Please do not create clubs rivaling that of existing clubs. They are most likely to be declined by admins. #Clubs don't necessarily have to be about Rhythm Thief. #You need at least 500 edits to be able to make a club. #Violating any of the above rules will result in the shutdown of your club, and possibly a ban from the Wiki, depending on how serious the offense is. #These rules are subject to be changed or added to at anytime. FAQ How do I suggest a club? Add it in the section below, labeled "Clubs". Add a name and a brief description of it. How do I get my club started once it's approved? Create a page for your club at the Club Lobby. I need help creating a page for my club! You can look at the pages of other clubs, and follow their example. You can ask an admin if you need any help, or perhaps even ask other, more experienced club leaders for tips on starting your club. How do I join a club? Each and every club has their own criteria for joining, but generally, you can join a club by personally requesting whomever is officially in charge of the club to join. Do read the club's rules for joining (if any) first before requesting to join, however, just so that you don't pester the club leader. How do I get members? Feel free to advertise your club around the Wiki. Tell people who you think might be interested in joining. However, please remember not to force or threaten people to join. Is there a limit for how many members each club can have? Nope, clubs can have as many members as they want. Can you have more than one club? Of course, but please don't mass-create clubs all in one sitting. There's no exact set limit for clubs, but please try not to create too many clubs. Any other questions you have that haven't been answered here? If so, feel free to contact one of the admins for any help. Clubs You may add a club you want to start onto the list below. Please include the name, and a detailed description about your club so others will know what your club is about. Other members of the community can discuss about clubs currently pending to be approved on this page's talk page. At least 2-3 users must agree that your club is interesting enough to be approved. The admins have the final say of what club can be approved. *'MySims Club' (Suggested by Iona123) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: MySims fans unite! In this club, we talk about our favourite characters, what our favourite game was, share ideas for what future games could be, and just enjoy ourselves! Feel free to sign up! We also like French fries!